


Present trought the years

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keithtober, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, kidgetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: Just wanna write porn Kidge from Birthday Keith <3 Did you realize that after returning from the quantum abyss, Keith was a little more overprotective with pidge? uwuHope you like it.





	Present trought the years

The days in the quantum abyss used to be complicated. Keith understood that being in space without any clear orbit and with temporary glimpses occasionally stalking them, the concept of time was extremely abstract and difficult to measure. Sometimes the light could last for hours thanks to a nearby star that gave them some heat as long as they stayed close, other times the darkness reigned for a long time until it became unbearable to stay awake. So Keith couldn't safely measure the days if he didn't observe his holopad, which at that time was completely discharged.

Unlike Krolia, whose biological clock was so perfectly synchronized with life in space, she assured him how much time had passed without even observing the marks in the cave they used as housing.

Part of the Blades formation, Keith supposed.

''I'm here.''

Krolia nodded while still analyzing a database of her wrist when he entered the cave. Keith left the wood next to the clay oven they created to facilitate cooking their food. The wolf greeted him with an effusive hug that almost brought him to the ground. Keith was starting to grow ridiculously fast compared to the time they saved him, but he was already getting used to his attacks.

''Some native larvae have been approaching our position in recent days. Will we have to eliminate them?''

''Surely'' Krolia said getting up to stay in front of her son. ''Did you find something from cook?''

''No, sorry,'' Keith massaged the neck contour, somewhat embarrassed. ''I couldn't reach beyond the lagoon area.''

''It's okay Keith, rest. I'll take care of that,'' Krolia said with a more affectionate tone. Keith watched her skeptically, she looked a little more nervous than normal, which worried him.

''What's going on?''

''Today has passed seven months since our arrival in the quantum abyss,'' Krolia affirmed as if it were a relevant fact. Keith kept looking at her confused.

''So?''

''What... Today is your birthday,'' She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder as an affectionate gesture. ''Happy birthday, Keith.''

''Ahh thanks. I suppose,'' Keith said something awkward. ''I haven't taken it into account for many years.''

''I know.'' Krolia walked away from him to take her objects and go hunting. ''The temporary glimpses have shown me. But since you joined Voltron, it seems you really enjoyed your last party.''

''Yeah,'' An unconscious smile was drawn on his face. ''It was chaos, Allura was upset with Hunk when she made that cake. But the dinner was nice.''

Krolia smiled slightly listening to her son's words. Keith wasn't overlooked that there was something else in that look that made him feel a little guilty.

Pain. Essentially for not being at his side during those moments. Their treatment the first months hadn't been the best of all, they argued for folly and at the time of bringing the issue of abandonment to the conversation didn't go well for either. They had many things to fix yet, but for a couple of months, they gave up the fights and improved their relationship, and tried somehow to approach each other by taking advantage of the time they had in that place.

At the moment it worked, and with the arrival of the cosmic wolf into their lives the tension had drastically decreased.

''Rest a little, there is still work to be done in a few hours before we cross the next planet.''

''Understood.''

Keith lay on the floor where they had placed some foliage to feel more at ease, realizing he was much more tired than he thought.

He closed his eyes when he felt the cosmic wolf's back curl up beside him looking for some heat. just hoped to have a good nap.

* * *

A new temporary glimpse appeared before his eyes, confusing Keith momentarily. He was not sure what he was doing before arriving at that room that was so familiar to him, nor at what time he was.

He approached the window in search of some idea while clearing the initial confusion, realizing that the interplanetary planes of the earth were outside while some people conversed with aliens whose race he recognized as part of the rebel coalition.

With a design very similar to the altean ships around.

Was it in the future? In a vision of an era where the war was over? It was very strange that the temporary glimpses appeared towards the future, but Keith had to be careful what he was going to witness, the fear of knowing something that could affect what was in store was always stalking him at all times.

The room began to clear every second becoming sharper, a little disturbing the sun's brightness. Making a memory, Keith could realize that it was the room of the Garrison commanders where he was often called to arrest when he got into trouble for his bad behavior.

And a strange gasp made him turn around suddenly.

There, in the middle of the desk where many papers and articles were scattered everywhere, was himself much older with hair made a mess.

Taking a woman from behind.

Keith turned around so fast when he heard a guttural growl coming from the mouth of the woman in question, who seemed not to bother the force with which he hit her hips on the table.

The color rose to his face at the scene he refused to observe again for shame and embarrassment. Was it some kind of joke that was projected into such a moment?

He was grateful that at least he didn't have to witness it in the first person, as happened occasionally with the glimpses of the future.

''Fuck Keith... Right there!''

Keith swallowed hard when he heard that woman's voice again begging him eagerly. Something in his mind told him that he had previously heard her somewhere in the galaxy, but he wasn't sure at what time.

A new growl emerged from the bowels of his future self as the onslaught became much stronger and more precise. The sound of the desk was evident that they were not holding back at all.

Keith knew that as a teenager he used to be quite complicated, many times he broke laws by simply being bored. But living with the members of the Blades and with his mother in recent times, he thought that perhaps it had given him some common sense.

For example, not having sex in a military base that was possibly the office of a uniformed rank.

''You're too tight, fuck...''

The sound of his own voice gave him goosebumps, he was worn and anxious, thinking that perhaps he was close to his release. At one point Keith had the unconscious gesture of turning around to see what he was doing until he stopped suddenly when the woman moaned again with pleasure from above.

''Go on, I'm so close.''

The blow of their hips was heard faster and harder, causing the moans of both to rise in a need to break free quickly.

And Keith cursed internally when he felt his own body react to what was happening in that room, the humid sounds and the constant pounding got into his skin like a plague he didn't want to be a part of.

But he couldn't help thinking that this woman's voice was ultimately too lewd. His pants felt uncomfortable after a few seconds, and if he moved a little, the friction would make him react more than he already was.

Keith didn't want to observe, he refused to face the face of the woman whose self of the future screwed like an animal in heat. More for the shame than the repercussions of what it would have on the future. If he was sure of something, it was that that worn voice felt too familiar to be a coincidence. He knew her, somewhere in his past he was sure he had heard her. But the high tone she held while meowing with pleasure prevented him from recognizing her.

If he could observe his face for a moment...

Keith wasn't going to look, he wasn't going to risk his future by being unconscious.

''Come on Kitty rose... A little more!''

''Kitty Rose?''

When Keith turned around surprised to hear that nickname, he was able to witness the girl on her exhausted and completely pleased lap product of her orgasm, with wet hair partially covering her face while doing her best to catch her breath.

Keith was perplexed for several seconds at what he saw. Not knowing what surprised him most about the whole scene.

The fact that he didn't look too different after several years on.

That the room seemed to be his property thanks to the bounced plaque near the desk with his name engraved on it.

Or that the girl he had taken with nothing more than an open lab coat was Pidge. Much more adult than he thought and with shoulder-length hair, but without changing much in essence.

Himself of the future hugged her waist to hold her while Pidge complained slightly once her hips began a new movement, slower and harder than last time.

''Keith, please.''

''We both know that only one is not enough for you,'' Keith whispered in her ear, biting the lobe gently. Pidge meowed with happiness moving her hips to the rhythm of his length. Looking for it, yearning for it. ''Aren't you was my birthday present, Katie?''

''Yeah, but...'' Her body was positioned again on the desk, with her butt up while his adult self touched her entrance with his swollen groin. ''It was you who said it was dangerous to do it in the office.''

''No one will come at this time.''

Feeling it around while positioning his hand on her clitoris was enough for Pidge to let him in again, groaning his name, preparing for a new round and raising her hips to an angle that made them both sigh of pleasure.

Keith didn't realize when he got close enough to face the desk, where he could closely observe the face of his partner. His cock felt throbbing inside his clothes just watching her cry with pleasure as he fucked her from behind with brutality.

Her mouth clenched, her eyes half-closed as sweat fell on her face in the effort to settle on the corners of the desk while his adult version took her waist to enter it again and again was something he never thought would see of his partner of battle.

That was rude, strange, morbid... But too exciting.

Seeing Pidge bend before her instincts while saying his name so sweetly, with involuntary groans and a broken voice from screaming so much, got into his skin like a sweet poison that completely intoxicated him.

Keith reached into his pants biting his lower lip somewhat insecure, he felt that what he was doing was wrong, he was invading Pidge's privacy without knowing it, but he needed it so much...

When she raised her gaze to his height with tears about to fall over her eyes, Keith felt he could no longer contain himself.

He followed the same rhythm on his axis that he had on Pidge's hips, with a liberating sigh he pulled his cock from his pants to comfortably masturbate with the image of Pidge near his groin.

It was a hilarious situation to think that his future self enjoyed his dear friend from behind while he masturbated seeing her face made a mess. But Keith could no longer stop, except at the moment when the adult Keith thought it was a good idea to run to Pidge closer to the tip while accommodating one knee on the desk, bringing her much closer to the image of his cock.

At that angle, while she was panting for a second release, it seemed she was really sucking to him.

Keith increased the movement of his hand once he saw that the muscles of their legs were contracting, implying that they would soon reach orgasm. The male hand of his future self approached Pidge's clitoris again, massaging it to the rhythm of her hips, which caused her to fall fully with her face resting on the gleaming wood.

''Ohh, don't stop,'' Pidge cried, placing her hand on Keith's as he continued to caress her. ''Please!''

''I love you so much Katie...'' He gasped his self just before freeing himself fully on the inside of Pidge, making them both moan loudly when they reach the cusp of their senses. ''I love you, I love you so much...''

Keith shivered a few seconds after seeing how Pidge's back curled in her orgasm, having a clear picture of her naked body and the union between them. His sperm dripping around her legs once slowly paused the rhythm of the onslaught.

His cock reacted languidly to that image.

''I love you too Kitty rose...'' Pidge said falling fully on her lap and bringing the lips of his adult self towards her, giving him a sweet and slow kiss. ''You know, don't you?''

''Every day for ten years.''

So they were together for ten years? Keith thought as he ordered his worn-out clothes. It was interesting information for the eventuality.

He heard Pidge hum as she kissed him again, with a broad smile that made his heart compress a little.

''Happy thirty-two years, Keith.''

The glimpse broke.

Keith woke up with severe pain throughout his body and a palpable discomfort in his underwear. Keith supposed he had reached orgasm before the scene he witnessed moments ago.

He rearranged himself again sitting on his legs, while the cosmic wolf sniffed him for a few seconds while watching him intrigued.

Keith stroked his head.

''I guess I moved a lot this time, sorry buddy.''

The wolf yawned in response.

Keith got up taking a few things to go clean to the nearest lagoon. He couldn't stay so dirty for a long time or the discomfort and the smell would be evident about what happened.

He started humming as he walked towards the place, thinking about Pidge's last words.

''In a year, huh?''

An unconscious smile was drawn on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna write porn Kidge from Birthday Keith <3 Did you realize that after returning from the quantum abyss, Keith was a little more overprotective with pidge? uwu
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
